Brothers and secrets
by joeybabii
Summary: noras mom just married the step loser Rick and brought along his kids but patch soon disccovers that nora has another three siblings. he he i have a feeling this one is going to be good ! :


I raced into the classroom flustered and annoyed.

"Oh my God! Where the hell have you been Nora?" Vee exploded as I took my seat next to her.

"Vee can we please not talk about this now, later maybe but please not now" I pleaded and Vee understood instantly that something would happened. That was the great thing about having a best friend like Vee, she knew exactly what sort of mood I was in and knew when and when not to push it. Today was definitely the latter.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class Vee snatched my hand and pulled me towards the science building. She stopped just outside the classroom and pushed me against he wall.

"Babe what was wrong this morning?" she asked clearly confused. I mean I'm not a nerd but I do enjoy school and I like to do well but recently I kept being late.

"Stupid know it all Erik hid my science lab results book, again so I had to search all morning for it" I sighed irritated with the memory of my step brother. "I didn't even have time for breakfast" as if it was agreeing my stomach rumbled and Vee tried hard not to laugh. Just as Vee was about to say something a hand snaking around my waist cut her off.

"And hello to you too Nora" the silky voice said into my ear causing a flutter to make its way down to my stomach. Vee sighed, rolled her eyes and walked into the room. I turned to face Patch.

"Sorry I was late" I mumbled an apology as Patch stared into my eyes. Something seemed off with him. He moved slowly towards my lips and delicately kissed me. He pushed me against he wall and played with my hair.

"Patch what the hell is up with you….you're acting all weird!" I asked looking at his chest which was level with my eyes. He stared down at me.

"I'm just tired, didn't sleep much last night…I was playing with Rixan last night and we ended up staying at Bo's all night" he affected a yawn as to prove the point. I grinned.

"Ah poor little patch, well tonight just tell Rixan your bunking with me instead" I said rather boldly and out of character as I moved to kiss him again. I heard him chuckle softly against my lips and he moved against me, pressing me harder against the wall and then a teacher stuck its head out of a classroom.

"You two class now!" the woman shouted down the corridor as if we weren't standing near her. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a "Yes miss" as Patch grabbed my hand and we walked into science. I saw Vee out of the corner of my eye and she seemed odd. Sort of angry, like someone had just annoyed her severely. I took my seat next to Patch and opened my journal writing down something I had forgotten to do earlier. Patch leaned in closer to me and whispered "oh naughty girl forgetting to do your homework" I sent a glare at him. Someone behind us coughed and someone kicked my chair, hard and hen missed the chair and kicked my leg causing me to hiss and main. I had pulled a muscle in my leg and I had forgotten to tell anyone because I thought it would heal but It seemed to just be getting worse. Vee glanced at me as it had been her.

"Nora I barley tapped you" Vee arched her eyebrows. I considered for a moment telling her the whole thing. I glared at her.

"It doesn't matter Vee" I mumbled. She was not going to let it dop that easily. All through class she threw notes at me which mostly missed until I caught on with my two fingers as coach walked outside to take a phone call.

"Vee what?" I asked annoyed. She raised her eyebrows again.

"Oh someone's got an attitude" she muttered sarcastically. "Temper temper Nora, you always had a nasty temper" she said winking. I glared at her. I felt Patch jerk but I couldn't figure out what had been said.

"What's with the leg or am I going to have to beat it out of you" this made me laugh which for some strange reason seemed to make Vee angry. She shot a dirty look at me. "I could o take you…babe" she smirked. I grinned and laughed darkly. "Yeah you're forgetting that I grew up with James, Amy and Leon? Still think you could take me….babe" I added sarcastically my anger flaring. Vee stopped for a moment and a slow grimace spread across her face remembering all the bones that I had broken because of my brothers and sister and all he times I had been in casualty for "unexplained" injuries. Patch jerked again at my side and this time when I turned to look t him I was greeted by his black eyes gleaming into my eyes.

"Patch what's wrong with you?" I asked trying not to take my anger out on him. Vee kicked his chair and he turned to look at her with a look of utter hatred. I rolled my eyes at him. Why did he hate Vee she was a bit hard to handle but she was nice from the bottom of her heart.

"Patch I would be careful if I was you, you don't want to meet her sister and definitely not her brothers, especially not Leon, they're a bunch of scary psychopaths with sever anger issues" she winked at him and he all but roared at her. I sent my dirtiest look at Vee and grabbed Patch's attention again. "They're not as bad as she makes them out to be" I said defensively. "Its not that Nora its just the small fact that I didn't know you had two brothers, I always knew about Amy but brothers, two of them?" he asked clearly annoyed. I searched my head for a suitable answer that would please him and hopefully shift he subject away from the topic of my family, to anything at all. I heard Vee snort behind me and I fought the urge to slap her. Patch's voice floated into my mind.

_No point Angel. We are so talking about this more, a lot more in fact after school we're going to Bo's._

I shivered at the intensity in his voice. He seemed angry but not furious and almost worried or emulous I couldn't really be sure, not with Patch, I was never sure when it came to him. Coach walking back into the room grabbed my attention and thankfully everyone else's as well. "Black holes and revelations" the song kept running through my mind as I tried desperately to concentrate. My thoughts unwillingly shifted back to my family and my two brothers. Well there's no point in trying to hide it now, the truth was going to have to come out sooner or later. Personally I really wished it could be later but deep down I knew Patch should really know I mean he was not only my boyfriend but my guardian angle, it was only fair that he had some sort of idea of what he up against.


End file.
